Blog BiomeFinders
Using Biome Finders for MCPE! Have you seen some of the tools available to MCPC for finding biomes, strongholds, villages, and so on, and missed the opportunity for doing the same on MCPE? I have, but recently I found a way to find biomes on MCPE since the MCPE and MCPC seems to use a very similar biome generator. Some warnings on the accuracy It is a fact that the world generator on the MCPE and the MCPC (i.e. the Java or Personal Computer) version are _not_ the same, but it turns out that when it comes to generating the biomes and the rough structure of the terrain they can be interchangable with some caveats. Most prominent is the fact that the list of biomes are slightly different. So you'll have to translate a few of the biomes found into another biome type in your MCPE world. Another difference is related to internal storage of seed numbers within MCPC and MCPE, which results in the fact that if you have a negative MCPE seed number, you'll need to add 4,294,967,296 to your seed (see this reddit for more information). How to find the biomes When you have a proper MCPE seed number, you can then proceed to http://chunkbase.com/apps/biome-finder, enter your seed and play around locating the various biomes. I've successfully found the coordinates of Icy Plain Spikes, Deserts and Mushrooms Islands using this method. Using the "Filter biomes" dropdown allows you to narrow down which biomes you are looking for. I find it useful to also add some of the more common biomes, i.e. ocean, to have some reference points in the map. To get to the coordinates you'll have a few options: * Navigate the overworld using the biome finder as a general map. This could take forever... * Using cheats, and do a /tp x y z in the chat window to teleport you there directly. Enabling cheats does however remove your possibility to get achievements in that world... * Add the Coordinates Unlocker Addon which displays your coordinates, allowing you a lot easier navigation around your world. This does not require cheats to be enabled, and is my preferred method. Especially in combination with making connecting Nether corridors, which are to be covered in another blog post. Does other MCPC apps work? On this particular site, http://chunkbase.com/apps/, multiple apps exists, and I've partially tried some of them. Most of them seem faulty at least, but I've not concluded the search, nor have I given up on some of them actually working for MCPE. Please do try out some of the others, and either comment or post new Blog post on other working apps. I've tried the Village finder and the temple finder apps, and those seems to be faulty when it comes to locating MCPE variants of those. I've not tried a whole lot of other MCPC app sites, neither biome finders or other stuff, but logically a biome finder which covers the MCPC ver 1.9 world generator, should function. Regarding other find tools, you'll just need to test them, but most likely they'll fail in a lot of areas.